


Контрасты

by Riakon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Мир- это контрасты.





	Контрасты

Закрыться от мира в мечтах

Высоких и очень прекрасных

Порой красотою опасных

Перекрывающих страх

Мне сниться опять мир контрастов

Без серых красок. Итак,

Лишь белый и черный

Ведь это прекрасно,

Когда ты знаешь кто друг, а кто враг...

Зеленые глаза распахнулись в ужасе. Гарри резко сел на постели, сжав руки и простыню в кулак, стараясь успокоить взбунтовавшееся дыхание. 

— Нет... — Тихий шепот громом оглашает бездушную, одинокую гриффиндорскую спальню. Рука самовольно тянется к испуганно колотящемуся сердцу. В полумраке виден крупный бисер пота, покрывающий все лицо, лихорадочно мечущийся по комнате взгляд и крупную дрожь, колотящую все тело.

Его постоянный кошмар преследовал его в такие ночи. Раз за разом этот до боли реальный кошмар снился в ночь перед Рождеством. Такой яркий, что кажется, что это было, или же наоборот будет. Ему было страшно, липкий страх покрывал его душу целиком, не отпуская, и вызывая неприятные судороги. 

Так страшно Поттеру не было даже тогда, когда он один шел на бой с Волан де Мортом, зная, что никто не придет ему на помощь. Так отвратительно не было даже тогда, когда он кричал смертельное заклинание, стараясь пробиться сквозь заслон Пожирателей, которые встретили его на выходе из особняка Темного Лорда, не желая просто так отпускать после убийства их хозяина, их повелителя и жаждая отомстить. Так одиноко, как сейчас ему было лишь тогда, когда его, обессиленного нашел Снейп во всё том же особняке, обнял и отпустил, после аппарации. 

Самый яркий кошмар снился каждую ночь перед самым любимым праздником. И каждый раз, просыпаясь, Гарри не хотел верить в то, что когда-нибудь, увиденное им там может сбыться. Он этого не допустит. Никогда, даже если для этого придется пожертвовать его собственной жизнью или свободой.

Плавно опустившись на подушку, Поттер постарался успокоиться и ещё раз уснуть, подумав о чем-нибудь очень хорошем. Но перед его мысленным взором снова и снова вставали неприятные картины из предыдущего сна: черные стены, каменный пол и любимый им человек лежит в луже крови так неестественно, что сразу же становится понятно, что человек мертв.

Поворочавшись, и не сумев успокоить собственное сердце, Гарри поднялся, и начал поспешно одеваться, стараясь занятыми руками хоть немного унять страх. Что делать? Как суметь сохранить того, кто дороже для тебя целого мира, и которому ты готов весь мир подарить? Набросив мантию поверх маггловской одежды, он тихо вышел из гриффиндорской башни.

Спуск в подземелья напоминал Национальному Герою худшую из пыток — то, как Волан де Морт попытался воскреснуть в его душе — последнем хоркусе. Так же неприятно, так же осторожно, так же опасно.

Темные подземелья никак не вязались со светлой душой того, к кому он шел, но это не было удивительным. До тех пор, как Гарри решил не делить мир на черное и белое, этот человек был для него черным: черные глаза, черные волосы, мантия, даже юмор того же цвета. И непонятные, но предположительно черного цвета мысли.

А потом.... Потом, когда Гарри впервые доверился этому человеку, то мир вдруг резко поменял цвета. И тогда черное стало разноцветным, а вот все белое, а Дамблдор в особенности, стало сереть, приближаясь к противоположному цвету. Это было странно и необычно, загадочно, но в то же время так просто и понятно, что не стоило ничего объяснять. Всё было до боли знакомо и логично, но в прошлый раз все было иных цветов.

И детские ярлыки, которыми привык прикрывать глаза Поттер, слетели. Стали совсем ненужными, и весь внутренний мир подвергся переоценке с взгляда сильнейшего, хоть и до сих пор неопытного, мага.

Каменные ступени неприятно холодили ноги, но приводили в чувство. Пара шагов — и вот портрет, открывающий дверь в слизеринскую гостиную. Пара слов пароля, известная благодаря Драко, который стал другом Гарри ещё до последнего сражения. И тоже благодаря смене черно-белого мира на цветной. 

Несколько метров и вот он стоит перед дверью в личные покои профессора Зельеварения. Испуг нахлынул заново, словно Гарри вновь в том самом сне. Однако, не успев впасть в неконтролируемый ужас, Гарри увидел, что дверь открылась и перед ним стоит декан Слизерина. 

— Гарри? Что ты тут делаешь? — Только и успел удивиться Снейп, как на нем повисло зеленоглазое чудо, которое тряслось и дрожало. — Что, опять сон?

В ответ Гарри только и смог кивнуть. Его до сих пор трясло от реальности увиденного кошмара. После смерти Сириуса Золотой мальчик и профессор Зельеварения неожиданно сблизились. 

Для многих друзей Гарри это стало шокирующей новостью. Однако, не по годам мудрая Гермиона объяснила подобную привязанность. Все было до гениального просто: после внезапной смерти ближайшего родственника у Гарри не осталось никого из кровных, или почти кровных родичей — таких как Сириус. Не было больше тех, кто знал его родителей, и мог ему об этом рассказать. Никого, кроме Снейпа. Сам Северус был согласен на то, чтобы помочь юноше заполнить образовавшуюся в душе пустоту лишь при условии, что ему не придётся рассказывать об отце Гарри.

Они стали больше, чем друзьями, и гораздо ближе, чем кровные родичи. Бывали времена, что они понимали друг друга с полуслова, полувзгляда. Именно так и нашел его ненавистный учениками профессор в громадном особняке бывшего хозяина. 

Северус стоял и тихо нашептывал на ушко всхлипывающему и рыдающему ученику всевозможные утешающие глупости. Он был единственным, кто за все те три года, когда они стали больше, чем друзьями, знал о сути этого кошмара. Это самое знание помогало ему без труда найти нужные слова утешения.

— Не плачь, не бойся, ничего не случилось, я рядом, со мной ничего не случится. Ну же, не надо плакать... — От этих слов у Гарри оттаивало сердце, и забравшаяся в самые пятки, дрожащая и одинокая душа начинала успокаиваться.

В руках Снейпа находился покой Поттера, и он никогда не позволил бы чему-либо забрать у него этот дар. Он любил Гарри — неуемного, любопытного и, как никто другой, благородного. И тот, в свою очередь любил профессора — сложного, мудрого, стойкого и преданного.

Успокаивая, Северус легко целовал соленые, от пролитых и ещё нет слез, губы, гладил растрепанные черные волосы и обнимал хрупкое, нежное тело. Он был светом для Национального Героя, он был не просто чисто белым, в глазах Гарри — он был сияющим. Ведь гриффиндорец, такой отходчивый и милосердный, принял то, что декан Слизерина искупил свою вину, исправил свою единственную, но самую большую в жизни ошибку.

Они стояли обнявшись на самом пороге комнат профессора, и закрытая дверь ограждала их от горя, обид, несправедливости и бесправия. Как всегда.

 

Итак, мне снится опять мир контрастов

В своей безудержности страстный,

И в беспощадности опасный,

Но все равно — такой прекрасный!

И я стремлюсь взлететь в мечтах...

Ты знаешь — вечно это так,

Но черно-белый мир мне снится

И я хочу туда явиться

Чтоб доказать — ты там не враг.


End file.
